


When the wolf catches the hawk(e)

by hobbithase



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Rivalmance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithase/pseuds/hobbithase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke is harsh, strict and very direct. Thus he doesn't have many friends and those who are his friends, still have a hard time figuring him out. But deep inside he's a very kind and lonely man and simply fails to show that side of him to others. Except for his younger sister Bethany, who he has a soft spot for. And since she knows her brother so well, she soon notices his interest for  a special elf, who's just as hard to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know, how long they had been runnig for, but he did know, that it still wasn't enough. They needed to be fast, so they wouldn't be caught. It had all started with the idea of becoming a soldier, so they could protect their family and their home. But it all went wrong. Terribly wrong. The king underestimated their enemy. He thought, he had enough men and to have the Grey Wardens on his side would be the victory in itself. But it didn't got that way. King Cailan didn't take it seriously and saw the war against the darkspawn as a funny game. But the end of the game wasn't funny at all. Especially then, when Loghain, this fucking bastard, retreated with his troops and left the king and all the other men and women alone to die.  
Garrett noticed very early, what was happening on the battlefield and decided, that it wasn't worth it, to waste his and his brothers life for a battle, they couldn't possibly win. It hurt his honour, to leave all the others dying there, but he had to think about his family first. That's what he had promised to his late father. Fortunately, he found Carver, his little brother, pretty quick. He grabbed him and shouted „It's over! Come on!“ and pulled him away from the screams, the blood – and the Darkspawn. Carver tried to get free from his brothers grip, but had to give up. Garrett was stronger than him. He started to call Garrett a coward and that he took the only chance from him to become 'someone'. Garrett ignored him and his insults – now was not the time to show his stupid brother, where his place was.  
While they were running for their lifes, Garrett suddenly heard his brother scream and his armour shatter. He turned around and saw Carver lying on the wet and muddy ground of the Corcari-Wildernes they fled into.  
„Carver.“, he panted, „Get up! Now!“  
His brother tried to do so, but fell on the ground again.  
„I can't...“, he sobbed, „I'm too tired... just... a little... break... please...“  
„No! We can't! Not yet! It's still too dangerous! Get up!!“  
„I can't!“, Carver shouted back.  
„Fuck!“, Garret mumbled and went to his brother.  
He grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to his knees.  
„If we rest here, we will die for sure! We have to get to Lothering, to save mother and Bethany! The Blight will not end at the borders of our home! You get that?“  
„I know... but I can't...“, Carver sobbed again.  
Garrett could see, how scared his little brother was. He was only 18 years old... still a child in some way...  
„Carver! Pull yourself together! You are my brother! You are a Hawke! What did father always tell us? What does a Hawke never do?“  
„...give up...“, Carver mumbled.  
„Louder!“, Garrett shouted.  
„Give up!!“  
„That's right! A Hawke never gives up!! Now get up! I'll help you! You will not die out here! Got it?“  
„Got it.“, Carver said.

They needed longer to get back to Lothering than Garrett expected. After all, they were tired, had to hide from Darkspawn and had to walk all the way. When they finally arrived in their home-village, Garret noticed the dwarf-woman, who had been one of the Warden-recruits. She left the village with this stupid blond Warden-guy, a black haired woman, a sister from the chantry, a Mabari and – as if this group wasn't strange enough – a Qunari.  
_So there are others who survived the battle..._  
Well, the Wardens were not his problem. It was their task to end the Blight. Hopefully, they'd do so. But Garrett had to save his family. It worried him, that so many people tried to find shelter in Lothering and that only the templars were left, to control them.  
_We should leave, as soon as we can._  
But not this day. Carver and him had to rest first, and they had to pack for their journey.

„Take only little things with you, mother! We have to be fast!“, Garret said while he put all the money they had in a little leather-bag. It wasn't much...  
„But -“ she started but Garrett cut her off.  
„NO! Mother! No buts! Do what I fucking told you!!“, he shouted angrily.  
„Don't talk with her like that!“, Carver said out loudly.  
Garrett glared at his brother with his cold, lightbrown eyes. Carver tried to challenge him but couldn't stand his brothers stare for long. It was the same glare, their father used, when he had been angry. Malcolm Hawke could look very frightening and intimidating if he wanted to, and most of the time that alone was enough to gain the respect of others and to make them shut up. Garrett had the same talent.  
While Carver retreated and helped his mother pack, Bethany came out of her room, a little bag on her shoulder.  
„Do you have everything, you need, Birdy?“, Garrett asked her.  
'Birdy' was the nickname he gave her from the moment on, she was born. Bethany was his cute little sister and she was the only weakness, he allowed himself. Of course he loved Carver and his mother too, but Bethany was special. He couldn't even say why. It was just like that. Normally Garrett acted rather cold and stoic with other people, but Bethany got the soft and overprotecting brother out of him. Of course he protected Carver too, but Garrett was stricter with him than with her. He just couldn't deny her anything.  
Bethany nodded in response to his question.  
„I just need my staff and then I'll help mother to pack food and water.“  
„Good girl.“, Garrett said and gave her a little smile.

Though they had been as fast as they could, they still were too slow. Lothering burned down behind them and here they were standing on a plateau, surrounded by darkspawn. Not even the fact, that they had one sword more with Aveline, a redhaired woman who had fought at king Cailan's side as well and fled together with her husband, made their situation better. Avelines husband was injured and wasn't of any help and Carver tried to protect him an Leandra from the darkspawn. They slaughtered one enemy after another but there were still more coming. And then the worst of all happened: a huge ogre stomped on the battlefield and suddenly attacked Carver and Leandra. Garrett tried to help but he had to many Darkspawn surround him and could only watch as the Ogre grabbed his little brother and smashed him on the ground.  
„Carver!!!“, Garrett screamed and slaughtered all his enemies with his broadsword.  
Desperately he tried to get to his brother but the ogre stood in the way. Bethany and Aveline tried to fight the darkspawn alone while Garrett attacked this huge monster with a powerful scream. Desperation and panic were in his voice and he fought the ogre with everything he had. Finally he stabbed the beast in its heart and sliced its stomach open with another strike of his sword. Garrett was splattered with the ogres black blood. It smelled terribly.  
He stumpled exhausted to his mother, who held Carver in her arms and cried.  
„Is he...?“, Garrett asked, while kneeling down.  
„It's all your fault!!!“, she shouted at him, „Why did you let him fight?? My little boy is dead, all because of you!!! You should have been faster!!! Oh Carver, my poor little boy....“  
Garrett looked shocked at his mother. How could she think, that it was his fault? He didn't wish for the darkspawn or the Blight to happen! He wanted to comfort her and touched her shoulder but she pulled it away. Angry, frustrated and hurt, Garrett took his hand away and clenched his teeth.  
„Hawke, there are more coming...“, Aveline said.  
He pulled himself together and got up. He had no time for grief over his brothers death or his mothers hate. There would be time for it later. Even if it was hard not to mourn.  
Bethany, Aveline and he tried everything to fight the darkspawn but still more and more came.  
_What should I do? We're exhausted, we can't fight much longer and there is no end to this!_  
Garrett could already imagine them all lying dead on the ground while the darkspawn fed on them. But then he suddenly heard the loud scream of a huge beast. It came from above them and before Garrett could react, he saw a huge dragon attack the darkspawn with fire, claws and mighty teeth.  
„What the hell...?“, Garrett mumbled and stared at the dragon.  
Whas that now good or bad for them? He knew just one thing: he didn't have the strength to fight a dragon! But before he knew what to do, the dragon landed and changed its shape and suddenly a woman stood right in front of them.  
„Hello there.“, she said and smiled.

„Flemeth?“, Garrett repeated unbelieving, „You're really going to tell me, that you are Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds?“  
„Sure, or do you know anyone else who can change into a dragon?“  
The woman smiled and observed Garrett with a knowing look in her eyes.  
„But Flemeth is just one of many names. I've already lost count.“, she sniggered.  
„Then, thanks for the help! That was a close one!“, Bethany said.  
„Indeed... I take it you are trying to get away from the darkspawn, aren't you? You are going the wrong way. The Darkspawn already surrounded this area. Good luck!“  
„Wait! You can't just leave us here alone!“, Bethany yelled.  
„Why not?“, Flemeth asked, „I just wanted to see, who would be strong enough to kill a huge ogre, all by himself. Now I know, and I have no more reason to stay.“  
„But we need your help!“, Bethany said and looked desperately at Flemeth.  
„Of course you do... Where do you want to go from here?“  
„Kirkwall.“, Garrett answered and had Flemett immediately looking at him again.  
„Kirkwall? Oh my... that's a long way you have there... hmmm alright... maybe it works this way: a favour for a favour.“  
„What do you mean?“, Garrett asked guarded.  
„I'll help you to get to a nearby harbour, where you can get on a ship that brings you to Kirkwall. And you – you will bring this medaillon to a clan of dalish-elves, who are camping near the city. You'll have to talk with their leader. Her name is Marethari.“  
Garrett wasn't sure, if he really could trust this strange and dangerous woman, but did he have another choice? If they wanted to get out of here alive, they'd have to get along with her.  
„Alright...“, he said and took the medaillon from Flemeth.  
„Good boy.“, she said an smiled.  
Then she turned serious again.  
„But you'll have to get rid of a problem first.“, Flemeth said and looked at Avelines husband, who looked incredibly sick.  
„No!“, Aveline shouted and pulled out her sword, „Don't you dare touch him! Leave him alone!“  
„But he is infected my dear.“, Flemeth said, „Either you kill him quick or he will die a slow and painfull death. And I will not take an infected man with me.“  
„She's right...“, Avelines husband said.  
„No. No! I told you, we will get out of here together!“  
„But it hurts, love. I can't... I can't endure it much longer. Help me... and save yourself...“  
„Please, don't ask that of me, I beg you!“, Aveline cried.  
„Please... love...“  
„If you can't I'll do it.“, Garrett said calmly.  
„No...“, Aveline sobbed. „I'm his wife... I'll do it....“  
Aveline pulled a knive and cried as she kissed her husband goodbye, before she stabbed him through his heart.  
„We'll bury him together with... my brother...“, Bethany said while tears ran down her cheek.  
„We have no time for that.“,Flemeth said.  
„I will not let my brother lay here in the open and rot, so the darkspawn or wild animals can feed on him!!“, Garrett schouted and glared at the witch, while his mother cried out loud.  
„Well, either that, or all of you can stay here and wait for the darkspawn to come. And they are already very close.“  
Helpless and knowing that she was right, Garrett clenched his fists and met Flemeths calm eyes with a glare full of rage.  
„Alright.“, he said an clenched his teeth.  
„NO!!!“, Leandra cried, „How can you do that??? He's your little brother!!! He needs a grave!!“  
„We don't have time for that!“, he shouted back, „Carver is dead! But we are not! Do you want his sacrifice to be for nothing??“  
Leandra looked shocked at her oldest son but Garrett didn't care anymore. She couldn't possibly hate him more, than she already did. Why did she think that he didn’t grieve Carver’s death, that he didn’t feel pain knowing that he couldn’t bury him like he would have wanted? It broke Garretts heart, to leave him this way! But he had no other choice. He had to stay strong, just how his father taught him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bethany**

Bethany was worried. Since they left Ferelden with a ship, her mother did nothing else than cry over Carver and say that Garrett should have done something. And Garrett? He didn't say anything. He sharpened his sword, asked the captain of their ship something about the Free marches and how long their journey would be; or just stared at the blue water, which was for days the only thing around them. Bethany knew, that her brother was hurt because of what their mother said, though he didn't show it. She could see it in his eyes. When he thought, that no one was looking at him, Bethany could see a sad glimpse in his normally fierce eyes.   
He missed Carver too, that was for sure. But Leandra didn't see it – or she just didn't want to see it. And Garrett did what their father had taught him: he hid his feelings and tried to concentrate on what they had to do next, after they've arrived in Kirkwall. Bethany had loved her father very much but she had hated, how he had drilled Garrett to be the protector of the family, if the templars would discover, that he and Bethany were apostates. Somehow Bethany always had had the feeling, that Malcolm wasn't as strict with Carver as he was with his eldest son. She had always wondered why it was this way. Garrett had to be tougher and stronger then any other young men in Lothering. That was the only way for him, to make Malcolm feel at ease. Bethany had asked her mother once, why Garrett was treated that way, but Leandra just looked worried for a moment and asked, how Bethany came up with that. She could only answer, that it just seemed like Malcolm would ask more of Garrett then of Carver. Her mother suddenly looked relieved and said, that it was just Bethanys imagination. And then, one night, she found out. It was very late and Bethany couldn't find any sleep, so she began to wander around in their courtyard. Then she suddenly heard some noises come out of their barn. Bethany tiptoed to the door and looked through a little hole in the wood. And there she saw two people laid in the straw, touching and kissing each other and making noises, she never had heard before. Suddenly she realised, that one of them was Garrett and as she saw, that the other person was the millers son, Bethany was shocked. She was 13 at that time, Garrett 18. Bethany needed some time to understand, what she had seen there. But somehow she accepted it and maybe loved her brother even more, because he had some weaknesses too and wasn't as tough and cold, as he always seemed to be. Though he always showed her a little bit more of his soft side while he hid it from others.  
Bethany was sure at that time, that her parents knew of their son's love for men. That was why Malcolm treated him like that. She kept it a secret, what she had seen that night, not even Garrett knew, that his little sister discovered that side of him. Suddenly Bethany wondered, why it was so hard in her family, to be oneself. She had to hide the fact, that she was a mage. Garrett had to hide the fact, that he liked men. And Carver? He had to hide, how much he wished, that their father gave him the same amount of attention that he had given to Garrett and Bethany. And now Carver was dead and the first one to see their late father again at the Maker's side...

**Garrett**

One year had passed already and they still lived in Gamlens shabby dwelling. Garrett hated Gamlen, he hated Lowtown and he hated Kirkwall. That town was corrupted to the point of its roots in darktown, maybe even deeper, and it gave only a chance to those, who already owned everything. Until now. Suddenly Garrett had a chance to participate in an expedition to the Deep Roads. The blight in Ferelden was over and they had a chance to explore the Deep Roads without having to fight hordes of Darkspawn. But they needed coin first – what a surprise. Garrett and Bethany needed 50 gold coins or they could forget about the expedition. That was why he now stood here, in Lowtown, at night. Speaking with a confused dwarf who claimed to be a smuggler. Garrett didn't believe him but he needed the money. Together with Varric (the dwarf who told him how to become a a partner in his brother's expedition), Isabella (a rivain woman who always flirted with Garrett and just didn't want to accept, that he had no interest in her) and Anders (a Grey Warden and an apostate at the same time) he went to the Alienage, a part of Kirkwall, where the elves had to live. But instead of the Lyrium that supposedly was stolen from Anso, the smuggler-dwarf, they just found an empty chest and soldiers who attacked them. As Garrett finally killed the last one, a man appeared at the stairs, which led back to Lowtown. He called his men and while Garrett tried to guess, how long he and the others still could fight another man appeared. It was an elf, taller then the average, and with white hair, though he didn't seemed to be very old.   
„Your men are all dead, if you don't want to share their fate, you'll better tell me, where he hides.“ the elf said with a deep, husky voice, that sent a chill down Garretts spine.  
„No!“ the soldier answered. „You will come back with me, slave! Or you will die!!“  
The elf sent him a deadly glare and suddenly the light tattoos on his skin started to glow and before Garrett realised it, the elf rammed his fist in the soldier's chest.   
„Where is he?“ The elf asked again, while the soldier whimpered.  
„He – he has a mansion in Hightown!!"  
The man told the elf how he could find the mansion and as the elf took his hand out of him a death rattle came over his lips and he fell to ground and died while blood ran out of his mouth and the hole in his chest.   
Garrett stared first at the dead man and then at the elf.  
„What the fuck was that?“ he asked and tightened the grip around his sword.  
The elf looked at him, with big green eyes.  
„You're the ones who took the job from Anso I take it.“ he said.  
„That's right. And you are?“ Garrett asked.  
„My name is Fenris. And the request came from me, not Anso.“  
„Then why use Anso instead of directly speaking to us?“ Varric asked.  
„I had to be careful. My master knew I was here, that was why he set up this trap for me. I just couldn't risk getting caught.“ Fenris answered.  
„So better us then you?“ Anders said bitter.  
„No... it wasn't intended that you would get in so much trouble. I just hoped, that I could find something here, that would help me fight my master.“  
„The chest was empty.“ Garrett said.  
„That's too bad...“ the elf said.  
„What is this master-thing you're talking about?“ Isabella wanted to know, while she looked at him with a hungry stare.  
Garrett knew that look, but he could understand it. That elf was really breathtaking.  
„I'm – no – I was a slave once. And Danarius was my master. I'm on the run and want to finally confront Danarius, to get my freedom. He sent his men after me, and it doesn't matter where I am, they always manage to find me.“ Fenris explained.  
„Despite of your inconspicious looks?.“ Anders added sarcastically.  
Fenris glared at him.  
„Well, I must look strange to you, I admit. These tattoos you see on my skin are Lyrium that Danarius burned into my flesh.“  
„And with them you manage to rip peoples heart out?“ Varric asked.  
„Seems so.“ the elf answered shortly and then looked directly at Garrett.  
„Now that I know, where Danarius is, I'd like to ask you for your help again. I can't fight him alone and live.“ he said.  
Garrett narrowed his eyes.  
„I don't like it when people lie to me.“ he growled.  
„I... I understand... but... I had no choice.“  
„I know.“ Garret said „That's why you're going to tell me everything I need to know about this Danarius, while we're on our way to his mansion. And when I say everything, I mean everything.“  
Fenris looked relieved and nodded. „Sure.“


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly morning as Garrett finally got into his bed... or at least what they called a 'bed' in this damn dump. At least it was better than sleeping on the floor. Well, at least Garrett always tried to convince himself of it, although he wasn't sure. With tired movements he took off his leather-armour and fell into 'bed'. But even though he was tired as hell, he couldn't stop his mind picturing Fenris, the elf with white hair, Lyriummarkings and breathtaking green eyes who captured Garrett right from the start. After they entered his master's mansion, they found out that he was gone already – and had left some demons for them to play with. Demons! Thank the Maker that Bethany wasn't with them. After seeing Anders using spells, the elf got angry and Garrett had to warn him to watch his mouth, or he would've had to use his sword to make himself clear. Fenris shot Anders and Garrett an angry glance but kept quiet. After freeing the mansion from any demons, the elf stated, that he would live in the mansion from now on and wait for the magister's return. He gave Garrett the promised coins and offered him his help.  
„Only if I don't have to watch you when dealing with one of my mages.“, Garrett said and earned an angry „Your mages??“ from Anders.   
Of course they weren't his mages. He just wanted to make it clear, that Fenris would get in serious trouble if he started to threaten Anders, Merrill or Bethany. Well, mostly Bethany of course. The other two weren't that important to Garrett. He barely knew them and he didn't approve of Anders having a spirit inside of him and Merrill using bloodmagic. They could mean more trouble than Garrett could use right now. But they offered their help and he gladly accepted them. He felt kind of... responsible for them.  
Fenris accepted his conditions but stated, that he still would keep an eye on the mages.   
„As long as you don't use your sword or that 'ripping-a-heart-out-of-someone's-chest'-business on them, I'm fine with that.“, Garrett growled.  
And that was it.  
But even though the elf could mean more trouble than the mages, thinking of the dangerous magister who summoned demons and had some soldiers on his hands, Garrett didn't manage to get him out of his head. Maybe he should pay him a visit...   
While thinking of that, he fell asleep and dreamed of visiting Fenris, while his father floated as a ghost besides him and whispered into his ears how he could win the angry elf over. As if Malcolm Hawke would have ever helped his son to get a man.

Garrett watched carefully and stood next to Bethany, as she and Fenris met for the first time. He had the idea to introduce the elf to everyone in The Hanged Man because they all had to work together from now on.   
„I'm Bethany.“ Bethany said, as she introduced herself with a gentle smile.  
„I'm Fenris.“ the elf said. „...Could it be that you are...“  
„A girl? Yes, that's correct!“ Bethany answered with a cheeky smile.  
„Well of course you are!“ Isabela chimed in. „Noone could oversee your two big talents, honey!“  
„Isabela!“ Garrett shouted and shot her an angry glance.  
„What? She wouldn't wear these clothes if she didn't want anyone to notice!“ the woman replied.  
„Notice what?“ Merrill asked.  
„I'll explain it to you later, kitten. I don't want to risk having Hawke's blade at my throat.“ Isabela said with a bold glance to Garrett who just grumbled as an answer.  
„Wait, do you mean his sword now or is it an euphimism for his genitals again?“ Merrill asked while looking as innocent as she possibly could.   
„Oh Maker! Kitten! You're really one-of-a-kind!!“ Isabela said while laughing her ass off. Varric and Anders joined her while Garrett turned red out of anger – and shame. He didn't want Fenris to think, that he had something going on with the pirate.  
„What the heck are you talking with her about, Isabela??“ Garrett furiously asked.  
„Only girl talk!“ Isabela answered laughing.  
Fenris cleared his throat and said: „No.. I meant.. if you're a mage.“  
Bethany looked at him without saying anything. Then she answered: „Yes. I am. Is that a problem?“  
The elf looked at Garrett.  
„No.“  
„Great!“ Varric happily said. „Now that we all know the new guy and we all like each other, let's drink something!“  
While the others had their fun with telling stories, drinking cheap wine and trying to find something out about Fenris' past, Garrett only had his eyes on the good-looking elf. His interest for him grew every minute and Garrett listened carefully to everything he said. He didn't answer every question, especially not Isabela's which centred on the relationship between Fenris and the magister. She stated for example that he surely was covered in oil, standing halfnaked beside his master while being his bodyguard. As she asked then if they had something sexual gone on, Garrett saw the corner of Fenris' mouth twitch. But he didn't answer.   
_Did she strike a nerve?_  
It was around midnight when Garrett and Bethany decided to go home. Merrill and Fenris did the same and so they all left the tavern.   
„Fresh air, so nice.“ Merrill said while taking a deep breath.  
„Sooo... you're heading to Hightown, I suppose?“ Bethany asked Fenris.  
„Yes...“ he answered. „I live in that mansion for now so...“  
„Why don't you accompany him, brother?“ she suddenly said.  
„What? Why?“ Garrett and Fenris asked at the same time.  
„Well, what if the magister returned? Or his men arrived at the mansion and just wait for Fenris to come back? You should go with him and check every room to be sure that no one is hiding in there!“ Bethany explained.  
 _What the...?_  
„I don't want you to walk alone in Lowtown at night!“ Garrett refused.  
„Oh, but I'm not alone. Merrill is heading in the same direction.“ she said and smiled.  
„Yes, that's true! Bethany and I watch out for each other! She'll get home safe and sound, I promise.“ the Dalish said and nodded enthusiastically.  
„Fine...“ Garrett grumbled though he was happy for the chance to be alone with Fenris for a while.  
They didn't talk much though, while heading to Hightown. Garrett just couldn't think of a decent topic to talk about and kept silent instead. It was Fenris who started to talk.  
„So... Bethany told me, that your father was an apostate?“  
„Yes. What about it?“ Garrett asked.  
„Wasn't that hard on you and your family?“ he wanted to know.  
Garrett kept silent for a moment.  
„It was... We couldn't stay in one place for a long time. And after it showed, that Bethany was a mage too, it was much more dangerous. She always had to be careful that she didn't accidentally cast any spells.“  
„Wouldn't it have been better for her then to grow up in the Circle?“ Fenris asked.  
„Careful.“ Garrett warned the elf. „You're talking about my family here. If my father hadn't escaped the Circle, I wouldn't have been born. And if my sister would've been taken away from us, she would have ended up forgetting about the family she once had while being imprisoned all her life only for being what she is.“  
He couldn't say though, that he never had thought about how their life would have been without having to run away all the time. But he would never admit it to Fenris, no, not only him. He would never admit it to anyone! One thing was a lie though: even if his father hadn't escaped the Circle, he, Garrett, would still have been born. His mother had already been pregnant, before they eloped. He would have been born as a bastard though, but maybe his grandparents would have found a way to cover that up.   
They fell silent again. But then Garrett decided to ask Fenris something personal too.  
„What's this about your hair?“ he asked.  
„My hair?“ Fenris said and frowned.  
„It's white as snow. How come a young guy like you has white hair already?“  
„It's because of the Lyrium.“, he answered, „I can't explain why it happened, but as they burned the Lyrium into my skin, my hair turned white... and it stayed this way.“  
Before Garrett knew what he was doing, his hand moved on its own, slightly touching a strand of Fenris' hair. The elf flinched at this sudden contact, his markings started to glow and suddenly he grabbed Garrett by his throat and pushed him violently against a wall.  
„Don't you dare touching me!“, Fenris growled and glared at Hawke.  
The elf's grip was so tight, that Garrett feared to suffocate. To get free from this grip, he grabbed Fenris by the throat too and tightened his grip. Now they both stood there, suffocating in the grip of the other. They slowly got on their knees, their faces bright red and their veins showing on their forehead from their struggle.  
„Let me go!“ Garrett wheezed.  
„Only if you let go!“ Fenris answered snapped.  
„If I let you go, how do I know that you'll do the same?“ Garrett asked while trying to get some air into his tortured lungs.  
„On three we both let go.“ Fenris proposed.  
„Fine... one!“ Garrett said.  
„Two!“  
„Three!“  
But instead of letting go, they both tightened their grip and made the other grunt out of pain.  
„You didn't let go!“ Garrett accused.  
„Neither did you!“ Fenris replied.  
„Once again!“ Hawke said. „One!“  
„Two!“  
„Three!!“  
Finally both let go. Garrett touched his aching throat and coughed and wheezed while trying to breathe again.  
„Maker... You're strong!“ he said with a hoarse voice.  
„You too...“ Fenris said while trying to normalize his breathing again.  
After they recovered a little, they went together to Fenris' new home and searched in every room for intruders. They didn't find anyone and for that Garrett was thankful. Their goodbye was a little awkward, they had nearly managed to kill each other after all. But now they both at least knew what to expect from each other.


End file.
